Power boats of the general type to which the present invention is directed are known in the trade as bass boats. One of the most popular hulls for a bass boat is the "deep-V" hull, the bottom of which comprises essentially a single panel on either side of the center line or keel of the hull extending to the chine. The bottom has constant dead rise of 21.degree. to 23.degree. of angle from the horizontal. It usually has two stabilizing strips on each side of the keel. However, the deep-V hull requires high horse power for efficient performance, is unstable at low speeds and at rest and, because of deep draft, will not operate in shallow water. The standard V hull requires considerably less power for efficient operation than the "deep-V" and will operate in shallow water. However, it is a notoriously rough rider and has become less popular because of this. Another popular prior art hull is the ABF hull which is a modified deep-V hull with a center pad. The bottom pad panel on either side of the pad has a constant dead rise of 17.degree. and the pad is essentially flat. The ABF hull will operate in shallow water, however, it requires high horse power for efficient performance. A typical ABF hull design is manufactured by Delhi Manufacturing Corporation, Delhi, La. under the model designation Terry American Bass Fisherman (Terry ABF) and is described in the article "There's A New Breed of Bass Boat: The High-Stepping High Performers" by Dave Ellison, Bassmaster Magazine, November/December, 1975, pages 42-51 along with other similar high performance bass boats having a deep or semi-V hull and bottom running pad. Another type of prior art boat hull which requires high horse power for efficient performance is disclosed in Moesly U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,581.